


Their Can Only Be Genoccide(Trailer)

by SmashBrosForLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBrosForLife/pseuds/SmashBrosForLife
Summary: Something isn't right. The timeline is starting to become corrupte and Chara is the only one unafected. She now only has one option, to kill. The only proplem, they don't have a body. So will they take control of a 13 year old street kid tht fell into the underground, or will the kid be the one in control?





	

**Author's Note:**

> REGRET NOTHING ABOUT WRITING THIS FIC!

Chapter One

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a girl with red eyes, white skin, brown hair and a =) smile. They looked almost transparent. “Ah!”, I screamed, throwing my head up and knocking my forehead into theirs. “OW!”, we both said in unision, grabbing were we hit our foreheads. I sat up, seeing the figure more clearly. They had a green sweater with a single yellow stripe were their chest is, also continuing on their arms, a golden heart-shaped locket, brown shorts going down to their knees, black leggings going up to their knees and brown mountain boots.

I stood up, then offering them a hand because they fell on their but when we bonked heads. They took my hand and I pulled them up from the ground. At first I questioned their gender mentally, but pulling them up showed me that they leaned more to the feminine side. “Hello. My name is Chara. What's your name?”, asked Chara, her eyes shifting between me and my right eye. “My name is Roman and would you be so kind and stop. Staring. At. My. Eye.”, I said, the last part came out coldly.

“Sorry.”, She said, not looking guilty. “Anyway… “, I said, turning to face a hallway and started walking down it ,”...where am I?” “You're going to get killed.”, said Chara as she floated after me. “Do you even know where you're going?”, asked Chara,giving her a no. “Ok, well guess it’s up to me if you want to survive.” “What are you-”, Said Roman before he stopped as the world lost its color. A red heart floated in front of him.

Four buttons appeared in front of him labeled Fight, Act, Item, and Mercey. On top of the Fight button said Roman LV: 10, and I was a bit confused. Chara Looked at my LV for a minute, looking in aw. “W-w-what!? How!?”, They asked, clearly confused as I am. “Whats wrong?”, I asked. “Your soul is that little floating red heart is your SOUL, your very being. Since your soul is red, you have more DETERMINATION than anything else. Your SOUL starts off weak, LV: 1 but it can stronger by gaining exp.”  
“What does LV stand for?”, I asked. “It’s short for LOVE, and that's an acronym that stands for Level Of ViolencE. You gain exp, called executioner points, by killing people or monsters.” “Kill?”, I said, my face almost lighting up. “What, you like to kill?”, asked Chara, curiosity in their voice. “I only do it when I need to, but I do get a sick pleasure when I kill.” “Then that's something we have in common. Let's make a deal.”, They said. “I’m listening.” “My soul needs a body, so i’ll inhabit yours. Then i’ll give you advice and power to help you kill every thing down here.” The world regained its color as Chara floated with her arm stretched out. My right eye burned with a bright red light as I took Their hand, my voice changed to a demonic tone.

“D̶̵̡̟̟͎̯̦̦̩̖̼̪̙̤͍̮̕͟E͏̳̠̰̘͔͉́͘A͙̰̟͖͎͈̠͎͖̲̘̠̤̗̹͈͓̯͠L̵̴̨̲̝̜̼̜͈̖̲̫̯͖̤͢”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo/review if you like!


End file.
